Children enjoy imaginative play, particularly, role play. Such role play toys can provide hours of creative, engaging play for children. Interactivity between the toy and the child using the toy is an important feature. Such role plays also serve other purposes, such as an educational purpose, for instance, reinforcing time-telling, direction following, communication, and other pragmatic social skills. Thus, an interactive, role play toy that provides a wide variety of play patterns that include audio output and visual interaction is highly desirable.